


Healing

by selenagomez



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Progressing Relationship, au after the end of season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenagomez/pseuds/selenagomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale stands and watches in horror as a blood covered Lydia Martin falls with a thump onto the grass of the lacrosse field for the second time. Only this time he did not let her fall on purpose, this time he would have done just about anything to prevent it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two prompts because it turns out that all my angst turns into fluff, the two prompts it is based on are.
> 
> hurt/comfort where person a is badly injured and person b fears they may lose them. bonus points if person a is injured because they were trying to protect person b, for whatever reason. (inclusion or exclusion of character death up to author.)
> 
> first times and other milestones in their relationship. (first date, first kiss, moving in together, etc.)
> 
> What can I say, I love fics where Peter is forced to awkwardly side with the good guys.

Peter Hale stands and watches in horror as a blood covered Lydia Martin falls with a thump onto the grass of the lacrosse field for the second time. Only this time he did not let her fall on purpose, this time he would have done just about anything to prevent it. The thump reverberates in his ears and it sounds like guilt. Because like the first time she was lying there for his benefit, though he was not the engineer this time. She was bleeding out, because in a fight of banshee versus hunter she didn't really stand a chance. He had watched the butt of a gun slam first into her leg and then into the side of her head and been far too late to get in the way. He had only had time to watch as a blur of red had knocked into the hunter who had been aiming a gun at him while his back was turned dealing with one of the others who had sought to eradicate them. Lydia who had no supernatural powers had pushed the heavily armed hunter, to throw him off aim. A part of him feels lucky that it was only the hit to the side of the head rather than a gun shot to it. He could see the look of shocked horror on McCalls face and even though there was no way to blame the teenage alpha there was a part of him that really wanted to. Anything to stop the feeling, that this was his fault. That one of the two people that he actually cared about had been harmed because of another decision that he had made. It's like the whole pack is frozen for a moment, as the queen on the chess board is knocked over. As if none of them quite know how to make the next move.

It is the Kitsune who moves first, in an almost mirror image of the movement that had caused the banshees fall in the first place she smacked the handle of the blade against the back of the smug young mans head. Peter watches his daughter twitch protectively out of the corner of his eye and then he's moving to Lydias side. Whatever is happening around him is lost to him now, the battle can rage on for all he cares. He wouldn't have even bothered to show up to try and defeat these little boys with guns who called themselves hunters, had Lydia not asked him to come tonight. While he would admit that the banshee had a mellowing effect on him, nobody could make him a hero. Or change the fact that he was in most ways selfish, and self serving. However protecting Lydia served him because she was someone he cared about, and it was in his interests to make her happy since she made him happy. He stroked a finger over her cheek as he reached her, and could help but notice the similarity of the movement to the last time that she had been lying in front of him. Shuddering slightly he retracted the finger to check her pulse, and breathed a little more steadily as he confirmed that she was breathing steadily. He cringed as he looked at the angle at which her leg was bent, it was broken almost certainly. Though of course he wasn't a doctor so he could not confirm his suspicions with any real scientific proof. 

It wasn't until she was lying in the hospital that he felt that he could really breathe, till he was stood next to McCall and the others and the teen alphas mother told them all that Lydia had only suffered mild head trauma and a broken leg. She would heal in time, though it didn't lift that heavy feeling. That guilt. The feeling that matched only the survivors guilt that he had buried so deep within himself, the knowledge that his nephew wished everyday that anyone other than him had survived the fire and the fact that everyone else that he cared about was gone. His daughter, the one that he had hounded Lydia about wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't glance over at him once as she stood with her arm around the dark haired girl who sniffled quietly in the taller girls shoulder. He noted that she had been the one to take out the one who had put Lydia here and that to some extent he owed her. Peter didn't like debts, but he made a silent promise to pay her back in some way and as he had told Lydia long ago 'a deal is a deal even with me.' He's not allowed in to see her, not yet. He'll have to wait until her mother leaves, for now he's forced to linger in the hall like a shadow. Watching as the others file in to see her, even his nephew lingers in the corner of her room while McCall takes his turn. Even he notices the distinct absence of the Argent girl. He might never have liked her, but he knows that Lydia still misses her. 

His relationship with Lydia wasn't exactly a secret, Lydia Martin didn't do low key stealing kisses in closets anymore. She was done with both teenage boys and also messing about in. Or at least that's what she had told him when she had patted his chest and told him plainly and simply that he was taking her out on a real date to a nice place, or she was going to find someone else to spend her eighteenth birthday with. Though of course the build up to that point had been a little more subtle with late nights pouring over books about banshees, while the redhead was trying to do anything over than think about the death of her best friend. Every once in a while he might get to brush a red curl out of her face or brush her hand when they were reaching for a new book each. But mostly during those long months he had been forced to sit in silence sitting on the opposite side of the sofa. The first time she had showed up at his door she had come with a face that he knew only hours before had been stained with tears, her had clutched around a designer handbag and a look of determination on her face. "You are going to teach me everything you know." She had declared and then barged past him into the apartment, so he had pulled out his books and racked his brains to tell her everything he knew about banshees. He assumed that once he had given her the books and all the verbal knowledge that he had she would disappear out of his door in a click of her heels and a flurry of red hair, so he was very surprised when exactly a week later she barged past him once again this time with a container of sushi in her hand.

For their first few meetings she had even brought a couple of things that he was sure that Chris Argent must have given to her before he took off to France. Though over time she had started to let him move closer to her on the sofa, had put the weapons away in her Prada handbag and had begun to have actual discussions with him about the myths and legends that she was reading. So they sat with their heads bent over the texts, trying to work out what kind of banshee she was and how her powers worked. Of course he knew it was wrong when he found himself staring at her lips, the plump and pink weapons that she used to knock him back every time he thought he might be close to making some kind of connection with her. However he was a man used to waiting, playing the long game and she always did come back. Even when they returned to school and she began to allow herself to befriend the other girls who were now in her 'pack', she always returned to his house on a Friday evening with her chin held high. She kissed him as she was leaving one night, a simple peck on the lips and instructed him that he should order the food for next week and then once again clicked off into the night. He should have known that he would have no control in this relationship, and indeed as it progressed she began to assert her control. He found he had much less time for scheming when he was brushing her hair while she finished page after page of equations or he was holding dresses while she tried to decide which one she was going to wear to the spring formal.

It was on that date on her eighteenth birthday where he started to realise that she had been healing him all this time, that he was much more interested in attempting to make her laugh than he was in attempting to think of a new way to take down McCall and reclaim his place as the alpha. He didn't mind when he found that one of his drawers had been emptied of his neatly folded V-necks and replaced with clothes that were mostly certainly not his style. More than anything he started to worry that he was loosing his touch if a redhead who was barely five foot three had managed to evade all his werewolf abilities and empty a drawer without his knowledge. In truth he liked having her scent around the place, just like he had a few sweaters of Dereks lying around. While both of them might call themselves part of McCalls pack, in Peters head they were still in a Hale pack. A pack of his own that was made up of the three of them, perhaps one day he would manage to find a way to link up with Derek and be pack again. It was strange to find himself planning some kind of future when up until recently he had been so short term in his goals. It was Lydia who had persuaded Derek to come to dinner with them, she had this way of knowing just how to make it so that people just couldn't say no to her. He would have loved to have seen the moment where she had strode up to Derek and told him that he was coming to dinner at Peters apartment. Peter suspected she hadn't asked his nephew, that it had been a statement rather than a question. But whatever she had done, Derek had turned up and they had all sat together granted a little awkwardly. But it had been a start.

So now as Derek exited the hospital room he did actually stop next to Peter in the hall way. "You can probably go in soon, her mother is going home to get some clothes for her..." A long pause and then. "Do you want anything?" Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out all the notes that he could find. "Will you get her some flowers for me, you know that she will be expecting them." A year ago there was no way that his nephew would have even looked him in the eyes let alone nodded and given him an awkward pat on the shoulder as he moved past him. Peter is so glad when her mother finally gets up to leave, and McCall and his friends file out finally allowing him to step out from his corner and make his way into the room. Sitting down by her bed he takes her hand, and kisses it. She looks so peaceful sleeping, he always likes the feeling of her next to him in bed. The way her much smaller body feels when it's pressed against him, but he doesn't want to see her like this. With her leg in a cast and a bandage wrapped around her head like a cartoon character. She's not awake and she won't be for a while, but he's ready to wait. To sit and to watch her heal, even if it means putting up with Stilinski chattering in his ear or McCalls sad puppy eyes. He can be just as patient as she's been with him. He told her he was in this for the long run and a deal is a deal even with him.


End file.
